


Powers, Abilities and Paranmormal actions

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: thoughts on powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Danny's thoughts on his powers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton was used to being invisible, as doing so on purpose was something one does when one’s parents are the town crazies. (one need not know that said crazies aren’t run out of town because their nuclear reactor several levels down is what powers the town in the first place). Cool kids like Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie had practically no reason to even acknowledge he existed beyond when he came out - and maybe it still kinda stung when Dash asked if his parents had done experiments on him to make him into a boy but Valerie and Sam had both punched him at the same time and he apologized afterward so that was whatever. No one else from any of the cliques round school had a good reason to talk to him - their parents likely talked about his and most kids avoided the kids of the people their parents talked so poorly about.

Being invisible in the metaphorical was easy. Being invisible in the  _ literal _ sense, however, was both easier and harder. It was easier because Danny’s slightest mortification, the tiniest hint of embarrassment, could trigger his ability to slide past the visible spectrum of light. He could still  _ see _ but that wasn’t visible light and when he focused on a person he could see stripes and lines like a tiger on them and it was disturbing. It was harder though because doing that took up energy, and apparently, his lack of much ghostly power meant that his body substituted with calories. Danny hadn’t realized how undernourished he was until Agatha berated him for being skin and bones both before and after her rampage.

So, he practiced his invisibility and accepted her offers of ghostly food, even if it raised the hairs on the back of his neck - the replacement for the microwave had accidentally animated some hotdogs and Danny found this out  _ after _ he’d taken a bite of one, so he was used to the contamination he supposed. The shift in diet along with the practice of consciously becoming invisible helped a lot.

When he was invisible, Danny could  _ see _ so very much. He wasn’t sure, really, if he was sidestepping visible light because he could still see all the normal colors just,  _ more _ . They were more intense than they’d ever been and he felt really warm when he turned invisible, so maybe that wasn’t what he thought it was. Instead of moving out of Light’s way he was absorbing it into himself, so completely that the human eye couldn’t spot him.

He knew for a fact that when he turned intangible he was sliding out of the way, off-scale, in a direction that most people would claim didn’t exist. The weird thing was that once he started practicing it, at Sam’s insistence so that he didn’t feel too weird about being half-ghost and also so that he didn’t fall through things too often, it became a reflex all on its own. Sure, he wasn’t tripping because his foot clipped through the floor like a Bethesda character anymore, but when something was about to hit him he didn’t flinch the way most people did. Instead of going left, right or down, Danny phased, slipping just past where any material object could touch him. If his parents’ research was to be trusted at all then he was doing exactly that, moving along a dimensional axis other than length, width, and depth.  ~~ But then could his parents’ research be trusted if they said all ghosts are evil? Is Danny evil now? ~~

The math and science behind those powers wasn’t something that was  _ beyond _ Danny, but knowing the numbers and understanding how it feels to do those things were two whole different ball parks. Knowing why you were sinking into the floor didn’t make it any less terrifying to think that you were falling and you’d be buried if you didn’t stop. Knowing why and how you were invisible didn’t make it all that easier to simply unvanish or anything. But flight? Danny  _ understood _ flight.

Flying was the first power that came to Danny with no muss, no fuss, no real struggle beyond running out of energy to fly and coming back down when he was done flying. Being in the air was as natural as breathing it as far as Danny was concerned, and he wasn’t entirely sure why that was. Was it the gravity inverters he and his family had worked on for so long that he could build them in his sleep? Was it his love of space and the fact that flying in space would be amazing? In the end, Danny didn’t care why. He could fly like a bird - better than a bird, or even a plane really - and that was the most amazing power of all.


	2. Creepy and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts on different powers

Danny knew intellectually that his parents were very wrong about ghosts, that their parapsychological research was based on false encounters and the violent bias of witch hunters, vampire hunters, werewolf hunters, and all other sorts of hunters of the paranormal and supernatural that could be traced down the whole of the Fenton family tree. Similarly, he knew objectively that taking people’s free will from them and using them like puppets was immoral and he should be disgusted by the very thought. Still, Danny examined the latter and the fact that he saw overshadowing people as no more immoral than punching them at best, and considered that his parents  _ were _ right that ghosts had inherently different thought processes. Wulf had even confirmed that with their discussion of Passions and Obsessions.

Overshadowing someone felt like putting on a one-piece costume that felt poorly fitted. Tucker was too tall, Sam too short, it was easier to realize just how scrawny Mikey really was when you were in his body and you could see your muscles poking out of his in a way that the human brain was not meant to perceive the world. It was uncomfortable and sometimes disturbing, not in a moral sense. Not in a way that humans saw it.

The ectoblasts were a bit of a shock, but once he recognized what it was he had done, it had become all too easy to do. Studying the stars in your free time means knowing exactly how plasma is formed, and Danny found himself able to call up the power almost without thinking nowadays. He just thought of himself as a miniature star, with a coronal mass emission as his ghost ray. He found, however, that the more he leaned into that metaphor in his head, the stronger his shots, and the quicker he drained himself like a battery. Still, it was fun to make little balls of ectoplasma and guide them around himself in little orbits, messing around with the colors once he learned he could. One night, when things were peaceful, he painted the sky itself with his power, making a little aurora of his own over Amity Park. Everyone but his parents had liked it.

One of the best applications of his control over ectoplasm was making shields to protect people, and constructs to show Tucker and Sam, or even just to make something for himself. Once he got it going, he could stretch it and twist it into any shape he wanted, so long as he concentrated, and oh did that make Danny happy. After all, ectoplasm needed a certain level of charge to it in order to be visible to the human eye, which meant he always had an invisible stim toy on him whenever he needed it.

The next ability he had assumed at first to be different powers individually, but after a bit of heckling from Tucker and Sam Danny simply called it Body Horror Plus. He could twist and detach and vaporize, liquidize, and further morph his ghostly body in weird ways. He’d turned into a cloud to escape a giant fist before, once got slammed into the pavement so hard he turned into a splat before pulling himself back together and could disconnect his torso from his legs without any pain. He once tested this by twisting all his joints in reverse and his head 180 degrees around, crawling across the ceiling like a horror movie monster. After he purposefully grew a second mouth on his palm and licked Tucker’s cheek, they all agreed to not discuss that power again.

Regardless of the body horror or the possession, Danny still occasionally sent a charge down his paintbrush or pencil when he drew or painted, adding colors that human eyes just couldn’t see. He knew the other two things were creepy, even felt one of them was creepy on a deeper level. But this? Danny thought it looked beautiful.


	3. Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vortex and Undergrowth, Danny grew a bit more intune with the elements. He has a few thoughts on that.

Danny acknowledged that elemental abilities were cool in concept. He recognized that his powers came to him in times of stress and sometimes not even fully manifested. In the middle of the fight he didn’t even have a flashback to the  **burning stabbing screeching all-encompassing pain it hurt it hurt please make it** **_stop_ ** accident. When he tried it again, however, it was a different story. So, sure Danny found out he could electrocute things and people first but he was hardly gonna use that.

When Danny thought of snow in general he had bad memories of dogs, trees, yelling, and a burning in his eyes. When he thought of it in a specifically  _ good _ light he thought of expeditions to find the north pole, to see what it was like, to defy the restrictions Nature offered and go somewhere humans weren’t meant to be. Glaciers, beautiful, gigantic, effectively eternal that would stand the test of time longer than any living thing ever has. The cold itself he likened to the empty void of space, a nippy 2 K that inherently had no particular heat. The lightless vacuum between galaxies where no radiance could reach.

It was, really, no wonder that Danny made such powerful constructs out of ice, or that he took to the cold so easily. After the Undergrowth incident, he went back to the Far Frozen just to practice making ice sculptures and tossing snow around, nearly getting lost in the fractals of ice and snow. When he came home to his friends, he made each of them a little pendant out of ice, something he knew for certain wouldn’t melt unless a dragon came and tried to burn it personally.

Of course, sometimes when you see your friends hurt and you get angry, you don’t go cold, your blood boils. And when your blood is ectoplasm, sometimes that boiling turns into a spark that sets off something far more tangible. That’s how he imagined fire powers would manifest if he ever got them. What he didn’t expect, however, was to be in the woods without a fire to cook their s’mores with and snap his fingers to conjure up a little flame. It was like his finger had become a candle, the light casting eerie shadows across the trees, but it got the s’mores cooked and everyone thought it was cool.

That fire did blaze hotter and brighter when they met something that wanted to make a snack out of his friends, and he found that ghostly fire left burns that last. He didn’t think Walker would’ve let his suit stay scorched otherwise. It let him test the theory he’d had about his ice, at least, since the pendants he’d given Sam and Tuck still hadn’t melted yet, and he was right: only ghostly fire could melt his ghostly ice. That was cool to know.

Overall, Danny didn’t feel much need to dip too much into his elemental powers and no matter what Tucker said, he wasn’t trying to become the next Avatar - he  _ opened _ a bridge to the spirit world, he wasn’t looking to be it. Still, Avatar did give him a fun idea, regarding how his Passion influenced his powers. After all, the waves were bent by the influence of the Moon, weren’t they?


End file.
